


The grievaunce

by depresane



Series: Vissenvaib the Gorion's Blunderer [7]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Forgotten Realms
Genre: DnD gods, Fanon, Fictional Religion & Theology, Mentioned Abuse, Poetry, Religious Discussion, Rhyming, Song Lyrics, Songfic, faerun gods, faerun pantheon, mentioned slavery, mentioned war, religious distrust, religious doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane
Summary: Written in-universe by Vissenvaib, regarding her doubt in Ilmater. If you read between the lines, you will find my doubt in Jesus portrayed in the song, too.





	The grievaunce

Belongings to be bought again  
Friends to be acquired  
Explaining to be mocked again  
Claiming torn attire  
  
Truly, You are in every person I've met  
in every bandit that chased me  
every scholar that doubted me  
But it's all right 'cause Your abusive neglect  
will be rewarded in death  
Truly, You are the fairest Judge in this world  
allowing slavers to face me  
letting killers break out to kill  
But it's all right 'cause Your divine moral mess  
will be punished in death  
  
Always "one day"  
Never "right now"  
No god tricks people like Thou  
  
I dropped my tears somewhere in the woods  
I have none left but I wouldn't share if I could  
Belongings to be bought again  
Friends to be acquired  
Explaining to be mocked again  
Claiming torn attire  
I lost, I peered - but You never came  
I should have known I'm just wasting time with Your Faith  
  
"Patience," You say; You use that word like a shield  
while my country keeps fighting  
Even graveyards are battlefields  
But it's all right 'cause You have lived once and grieved  
and that was more than enough  
"Trust Me," You say but give no reason to believe  
only sick people guiding  
and no priests understanding me  
That's not all right - one calculated, staged deed  
will never count as enough!  
  
Always "obey"  
Never "feel free"  
I don't want a god like Thee  
  
I dropped my tears somewhere in the woods  
I have none left but I wouldn't share if I could


End file.
